Our Future
by WemmaJaymaLover
Summary: [Story is set after Girls (and boys) on film] A story about the movie date, because I think we will never see this scene, and what will happen in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with FOX Studios. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

Will had just finished the chicken for dinner tonight. He walked into the living room, where he set the table for dinner. He bothered to make sure, that everything will be perfect tonight. There were two plates on the table, one on the left side and the other one opposite, a few candles between them. He grabbed a pocket lighter and lighted up the candles. Just two minutes later, the doorbell rang. Will walked to the door, grabbing the bouquet he bought after before. Then, he opened the door and was speechless, when he saw Emma. She looked so beautiful in her white Ophelia Lantern Dress with the flower print,as usual. He has almost forgotten how beautiful she is, since it's a long time ago, he saw her for the last time. He found his words again and greeted her. "Hey Em." He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "You look so beautiful."

She walked in the apartment, she called _home_ for over a year. "Hey Will." she kissed him back.

He handed her the bouquet.

"For me?" she asked.

Will nodded. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman."

She took the flowers and blushed a bit. "Thank you. I have something for you too." she told him and handed him a box.

He opened it. "How did you know, that my chocolate chip cookie ration is over?" he joked.

"Umm, I don't know. I hope you'll like them. It's my grandma's recept." she said, smiling.

"I'll try some after dinner." he said, while he took her hand.

Both of them went into the living room. Will lead her to one of the two free chairs and Emma sat down. He walked in the kitchen and got the chicken. He served it and sat down too. They started to eat. It was silence for a while.

"Emma, why hadn't you told me about the kiss?" Will asked to break the silence.

She was a bit shocked and looked at him. "You know about it?"

He nodded, still waiting for an answer.

She tried to found the words. "I... I don't know. I was just... I think I was just so afraid of losing you because of this stupid kiss. I'm so, so sorry Will."

"Okay, okay. But just tell me... Just tell me if you have feelings for him or another man. I need to know this." Will said.

"What? No, Will. You know or should know, that I only love you and that I will never love someone else."

The history teacher smiled a little bit.

"I'm so sorry Will. I should have told you earlier. If I did we could be happily married now."

He took her hands. "Hey, it's not your fault Em. I think maybe we should have waited a bit. I was away for so long and you had to do almost the whole wedding planning all by yourself. I really can understand, why you couldn't handle this any longer. Maybe it was just the wrong moment we picked."

Emma nodded. A few tears streamed down her cheeks.

Will pulled them away with his thumb. "Don't cry honey. One day, we will be married, living in an own house with our children and watching them to grow up. I believe in us. You're my soul mate Em. I can't imagine live without you."

"I love you Will." she said.

"I love you too Emma. So much. Now, stop being sad. I don't like seeing you like that and it's not your fault. Really. And even if it had been your fault I would have forgotten you. Let's get into the bedroom and watch a movie." He got up from his chair, walking to her side and hold out his hand. Emma took it and Will told her to blow the candles out. She did so. "Make a wish." he said.

Emma closed her eyes and made a wish, before they walked together in the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"So, which movie do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Umm, I don't know. You can decide yourself too. But please, no Armageddon again. I still can't watch it. What about Dirty Dancing? We wanted to watch it, remember?"

He nodded. "Sounds perfect to me."

"Great." she said, while searching the DVD in Wills DVD collection. When she found it, she handed it her fiancé and he put it into the player. Emma laid down on the bed, waiting for Will to lay down next to her.

He did so a few seconds later, smiling at her. He was so glad, she was by his side again and wanted to pull his arms around her, holding her close, but he wasn't sure if it's right. So there was a bit space between them.

Emma wanted to be close to him too. She felt kind of uncomfortable by being not in his arms, while watching a movie.

It was different. Since she ran away from their wedding and since they met again, their relationship became different. They became carefully in what they do and what they say, but neither of them liked it that way.

"Emma can we talk?" he asked, while watching the movie more or less.

She nodded and looked into his eyes.

He began to talk: "This is so different. I... I want to be as close as possible by your side, but I'm afraid that I do something wrong and then you'll leave me." He looked down at the covers. "If I lose you, I will have no reason to live for anymore. You make me so happy. You make me feel home and complete."

She took his hands and stroked them gently. "You'll never lose me. I love you Will. You're the one. You always have been and you always will." She smiled and they get closer. "And no wonder, you're all the world to me." she sang.

Will pulled his arms around her and kissed her lips carefully. She kissed him back with a little more passion. Their kisses became more passionate and just a few moments later, Will laid on top of her, making out. He stopped for a second.

"By the way, what did you wished?" he asked, looking in her big eyes.

"You know, if I'm going to tell you my wish, it won't become true." she said.

He nodded. "I know, but I don't care. I know this is just a stupid myth. You don't have to tell me." he smiled.

She smiled too. "Okay. I wished to be with you again and have a life with you by my side. Getting married, becoming a family. Just all those milestones in the future. In our future." she blushed a bit.

He smiled. "Well, I guess we should wait a bit with getting married. We need to plan it together and we need time. But I think we could try to become a family."

She swallowed.

"I mean, a child will keep us together. It would make our love stronger and we would really fight to stay together after every fight in future." he said.

Emma smiled. "Just the thought of having our children at our wedding."

"So what do you think?" Will asked.

She nodded. "Okay, but you have to promise me, that you'll always stay by my side and the one of your child. I can't handle it all by myself."

Will nodded. "I promise you. I'm always there for you. I love you Em."

"I love you too."

* * *

**What do you think? Is it good or is it bad? I'm sorry for grammar mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with FOX Studios. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

It was a Friday morning in August. The sun was just rising and stretching in all its beauty over a small orange house with gray tiles and lots of windows, a small balcony, a garage and a small pool in the 438 Birch Hill Road. At the door was a small wooden sign, which had engraved the words _Home is where the heart is. Welcome to Emma Pillsbury & Will Schuester_. They had just bought a common house, because they thought Will's apartment will become too small, when their first child was born. Emma was now five month pregnant. She has a clearly visible baby bump now.

It was 10am when Emma woke up. It was pretty late for her to get up, but she hadn't slept well because of the baby for a long time, so she enjoyed sleeping long. She got up and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the two of them.

Will turned around. He wanted to pull his arms around Emma, but he realized, that she wasn't there. He woke up and looked around the room, wondering, where she could be. He got up and walked in the kitchen, where he hoped to find her. Will smiled when he saw her, standing in the kitchen and preparing their breakfast. He walked behind her and placed his hands on her hips, kissing her cheek. "Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?"

Emma smiled too, turning around to him and kissing his lips. "Yes. I haven't slept as good as this night like forever. And I'm so glad the damn morning sickness is almost over." she joked.

He laughed, while placing his hands on her belly. "How's our little peanut doing?"

"Oh it's doing fine. I can't wait until we go to the doctor to find out its sex." she said.

"Three more hours sweetheart. Then we will finally know it." he said, while sitting down on a chair and eating breakfast.

Emma sat down on the other chair and started to eat too.

When they finished breakfast they went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. They watched TV for a few minutes, before they prepared lunch. After lunch, they took the stuff they'll need and walked out of the house, sitting down in the car seats. They drove to the doctor.

Emma was nervous. She wanted to know the sex of her first child, hers and Wills child, so badly. But now, she only wants to let it end. "No! You don't run away again. You did this once and you'll never so this again. You can't hurt Will like that again. And anyways, he'll be always there for you. He promised." she thought.

Half an hour later they arrived at the doctor. They walked to the reception and told the woman, who sat behind it, that they have an appointment with Dr. Wu.

"Okay. You just have to wait a few minutes until the doctor is free again." The woman said with a fake smile on her lips.

Will nodded, putting his left hand on Emma's back, while walking into the waiting room.

They greeted the people who already sat in the room. They looked up from there magazines and realized the couple, but no one of them greeted them back. They just turned back to there magazines.

Will and Emma looked around. There was only one free chair between an old woman and a boy, who had a bandage around his head. Will sat down on the chair and Emma sat down on his lap, pulling his arms around his neck. Will put one arm around her back and placed the other protectively on her baby bump.

While waiting, Will tenderly caressed Emma's baby bump and she laid her head on is shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Next is William and Emma Schuester." it came through the loudspeakers around 15 minutes later.

The couple looked at each other with a smile on their lips. They got up from the chair and walked out of the waiting room.

"Now is the moment we waited for so long Em. I love you." he said, walking into Dr. Wu's office.

"I love you too." she kissed his lips, before she laid down on the chair.

Dr. Wu entered the room and greeted them. He put the blue gel on Emma's belly and ran the transducer over it. They looked at the pc. "So. Let's have a look at your baby." Dr. Wu said, while still running the transducer over Emma's baby bump. "Oh." the doctor said.

"What? Is something wrong with the baby?" Will asked worried.

"No not really. But-"

The doctor got interrupted by Will: "But what?"

"There is no baby." Dr. Wu said.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Will asked a bit angry and of course shocked.

Emma looked in his eyes, no idea what to say or what to do.

Dr. Wu shook his head. "No. I'm not kidding."

Will swallowed and tried to bear down his tears.

"There are two babies to be honest. You'll get dizygotic twins." he said.

"Oh my gosh. Really?" Emma asked surprised and a bit afraid. She was already afraid of giving birth to only one child and now she has to do it twice.

"Yes. Your husband did a great job." the doctor joked.  
"We're not married yet." Will said, while holding Emma's hand, smiling at her.

"Oh I'm sorry." the doctor said. "Well, let's have a look at your babies."

They looked at the monitor and looked at the babies. Both, Will and Emma got tears in their eyes.

Will stroked her head gently and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you want to know the sexes?" Dr. Wu asked.

The couple shared a look and both were sure what they wanted.

"Yes." Will said.

They looked on the monitor again.

"Well, this one" the doctor pointed at the first child, "This one is a girl."

Will smiled, stroking Emma's cheek.

"And the other one" the doctor pointed at the second child, "This is a boy."

Emma kissed Will gently.

He kissed her back, whispering "I love you."

Dr. Wu cleaned Emma's belly and she got up from the chair again. The couple thanked the doctor and he told them to meet again in a month. They said their goodbyes.

Will and Emma walked hand in hand out of the building and got into their car.

"I love you too Will. So, so much." Emma said happily, kissing him gently on his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. "I love you more."

"I'm really sure, that this is not even possible." she said, laughing a little.

Will laughed too. "Let's go home. I really want to lay in our bed, spending the rest of the day with cuddling with my perfect fiancée and thinking about names for our surprisingly two little Pillsbury-Schuester baby boo boos." He said, while starting the engine and drove home.

They arrived at home twenty minutes later.

Will throwed the keys into the bowl and slipped out of his shoes, helping Emma with hers. ´He wrapped an arm around her, walking with her into the bedroom, grabbing a paper and a pencil, before laying down on the bed. "So, names. We think about a name for our boy first, okay?"

Emma shook her head. "Nope. Ladies first." she said, laughing.

"Okay good. I will play the gentleman." Will said.

Emma kissed him. "You don't have to play the gentleman Will. You are the gentleman. Always."

He smiled, kissing her back. "Okay. So girls names first, right?"

Emma nodded, cuddling into Will's chest.

He kissed her again, but this time on her forehead, pulling his arms around her waiste.

"What about Sophia?" Emma asked.

"Yes. I like that. What do you think of Lily?" he asked.

"Lily Schuester. Cute." she said.

Will smiled. "Lily Sophia Schuester. Do you think that's it?."

"Lily Sophia." she took a little break. "That's perfect."

"Really?" Will asked.

"Really." Emma said, while writing the name down the paper. She kissed him.

He smiled, leaning down to her belly. "Did you hear it baby girl? Your name is Lily Sophia." he said, placing a kiss on her bump.

Emma smield. "Now we only need a name for the little boy."

"Yes. Let me think." he answered.

It was silence, both were thinking for a while.

"Dylan." Both said at the same time. They began to laugh.

"Oh my god. Great minds think alike right?" She laughed.

"Oh gosh yes." He laughed too. He leaned over to her belly again. "Are you there baby boy? Your name is Dylan."

"No Will, he just climbed out of it, getting a coffee." Emma said sarcastically.

He smiled, kissing her belly again. "Wanna sleep now?" he asked, leaning over her to kiss her lips.

Suddenly Emma screamed in pain.

"Oh my godness. Did I do something wrong, Sweetheart?" Will asked worried.

"No, no. You're doing perfect. It's just-" she screamed again. The babies are kicking."

Will pulled her closer, rubbing her belly gently. He leaned over to it and spoke to his babies again. "Stop the kicking, cuties. You're hurting your Mommy. That's also relevant for you, Dylan. Maybe you will become an amazing kicker of McKinley Titans one day, but for now, you don't have to show it your Mom." he said.

Emma laughed. "Oh my god. Stop being so cute, Will." she said.

He kissed her baby bump one last time, before laying down again. He pressed Emma against his chest. "I love you Honey." he said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Sweetie." she said, cuddling closer into his chest.

Then they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay and that's chap #2. What do you think? Was it good or was it bad? I also wanted to thank GleaseIsTheWord, myloxylotos, MrsWemmaMorrison and iluvwillschuester for their nice reviews. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with FOX Studios. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.**

* * *

It was 3 in the morning, when Emma woke up. She felt uncomfortable. She got up and walked to the mirror, standing in front of it and looking at her even bigger belly. She looked down at it, touching it carefully.

Suddenly, Will stood behind her. "Is everything okay, Honey?" he asked worried

"How can I handle two babies?" she asked.

"Remember, I'm always there for you. You won't handle it alone. I'm here for helping you. I promised you, remember?"

She rested her head on his chest. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Em. I'm their father, so it's clear that I'm there to help you." he said. "Now let's go to bed again. We need a little more sleep." He took her hand and they walked back into their bed. They laid down and cuddled up close.

Emma rested her head on his chest, falling asleep again quickly.

They woke up again at 8 o'clock and got ready for the day, beginning with eating breakfast together.

"When do we tell our parents, that we will get twins?" Will asked, before he bite into his toast.

"I don't know. Maybe we can invite them for dinner or whatever." she answered.

"Sounds like a plan. I like this idea." he said.

After breakfast, they both called their parents to come over for dinner that night. The doorbell rang. Both wondered, who this could be.

Will walked over and opened the door, standing opposite to Finn.

"Hey Mr. Schue. I mean Will." the ex-student said.

"Hello Finn. Why are you here?" Will asked a bit angry. He still hadn't really forgotten Finn for kissing his soon to be wife.

"I wanted to talk with both of you." he said, walking into the house, sitting down on the couch.

Will sat down next to Emma on an other couch. In my opinion, there is nothing to talk about, but I will give you a chance." he said, pulling his arms around Emma's waste.

"Look, I'm really, really sorry. I just wanted to help her. But now, I guess it wasn't a good idea to stop her from freaking out with a kiss, especially because you wanted to marry. I'm so sorry. With this stupid kiss, I ruined your whole relationship. I'm really sorry and so embarrassed for what I've done. I hope you accept my apology. And now, I wanted to ask you about this rumor I heard a few days ago." Finn explained.

"Umm, which rumor?" Emma asked.

"That you both Will leave McKinley?" Finn said.

"Well, we're going to leave McKinley for a few month, because of the children. But we will come back." Will told him.

"Okay, how is the baby doing?" Finn asked.

"Oh, they are doing great." Emma answered.

"They?" Finn asked confused.

Will nodded. "Yes, there are actually two babies. We are getting dizygotic twins."

"Really? That's amazing." Finn said, smiling.

Emma nodded.

"Well, I wanted to ask you about what will happen to the Glee Club, as long as you are gone?" Finn asked.

"I don't know." Will said. "Would you take it over again for a few month?"

Finn nodded. "Sure."

"Thank you, Finn." he said to Finn. "Now, we only need someone to take over your office, Sweetheart." he said to Emma, kissing her gently.

"You could ask Ms. Holiday." Finn said. "I mean, she is substitute."

"Yes. Maybe." Emma said.

"Well, I really need to go now." Finn walked to the door. "Bye" he said, before he left.

Emma grabbed the phone and called Holly.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Hello Holly. Emma Pillsbury's here. I wanted to ask you something." Emma said.

"Okay." Holly said.

"Maybe you know, that I am pregnant right now and I'm going to take a break from work for a few month and wanted to ask you, if you would take over my job for this time." she explained.

"Umm, I've never did something like your job before, but I would like to try it." the substitute said.

"Really? That's amazing. Thank you." Emma thanked.

"You're welcome. Good luck with the baby." she said.

"To be serious, we're getting dizygotic twins." she told her.

"Oh my god. That's awesome." Holly said. "I really need to go now. I'm meeting a friend in ten minutes. Bye."

Emma hung up her phone, talking to Will. "Holly is going to take over my job." She pulled her arms around his neck, kissing him gently.

"That's amazing baby." he said, kissing her back. Will prepared dinner for the meeting with their parents, while Emma wrote an email to Principal Figgins.

_Dear Principal Figgins,_

_we, William Schuester and Emma Pillsbury, wanted to ask with this email about parental leave to take care and parenting of our children Lily Sophia Schuester and Dylan Schuester, possible birth on December 9. In compliance with the statutory period we will take parental leave on November 11. After a 12 month break, we will come back._

_Please provide us with a written confirmation. You are also able to talk with both of us about our request._

_Sincerely,_

_Will Schuester & Emma Pillsbury_

After she wrote the email and sent it, she laid down on the bed and slept for a while, because she still felt tired.

An hour later, Will's parents were the first, who arrived at the house. The couple walked to the door and opened it, greeting his parents. "Hey Mom. Hey Dad." Will said, pulling Emma into his arms.

"Hello son, hello Emma." Mr. Schuester said.

"How is the baby doing?" Mrs. Schuester asked, looking at Emma's belly.

Emma smiled at Will. "Great." she rested her head on Will's chest, who gently rubbed her baby bump.

At the same time, Emma's parents arrived. They greeted everyone and walked into the living room, sitting down at the table, eating dinner.

"Will, your food is as bad as always." Rusty said.

"That really doesn't matter now." Will said. "We have amazing news for all of you."

"Tell us." Mr. Schuester told his son.

"By the way, do you have another beer?" Mrs. Schuester asked.

"Mom, you already had two bottles of beer." He went into the kitchen and grabbed a new bottle, reaching it to his mother when he arrived in the living room again. "Well, we were at the doctor, it's now already two month ago, and Dr. Wu told us, that we are not only getting one child, but we are getting dizygotic twins." he said, smiling widely.

Their parents were surprised, but clapped.

"That's amazing." Mr. Schuester said.

"Do you have already found names for the two little ones?" Rose asked.

"Yes. The little boy's name is Dylan and our baby girl will be called Lily Sophia." Will said.

"These are amazing names, I'm really excited to meet the two little peanuts." Mrs. Schuester said.

"Emma, say something too. Our little Freaky-Deaky is really quiet tonight. Don't let Will tell everything." Rusty said.

Emma looked afraid at them. "My waters just broke."

* * *

**And that's it. Tell me what you think? Was it a good chap or not? Thanks to Moonbike, MrsWemmaMorrison and ma1teo for the nice reviews. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with FOX Studios. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.**

* * *

"What? Emma are you sure?" Will asked.

"Yes, absolutely." Emma answered, getting into panic.

"That can't be true. You are only in seventh month." Will said.

"Stop talking! We're driving to hospital now!" Rose said.

All got up, putting their jackets on. Will helped Emma with her jacket and shoes, before he kissed her gently. "Don't worry Honey. Everything will be okay. We drive to the hospital now and then, the doctors will look at you and the babies." he said, trying to make her feel a little bit better.

"But what about the dirty plates?" she asked him.

"At the moment, you and the babies are much more important, than these dirty plates." he said, while lifting her up carefully, walking with her into the car.

Mr. Schuester started the engine, driving to hospital, Rose sitting next to him.

Will and Emma sat on the rear bench seat. He held her hand, whispering "I love you. Stay strong Cutie.", while stroking her head gently.

Mr. Schuester drove quite fast for himself, so they reached the hospital within 15 minutes. They got out of the car.

Will took Emma, lifting her up again and walked into the building with her. He grabbed a wheelchair and sat her down.

Emma screamed in pain.

Will walked to the reception quickly, talking to the woman, who sat behind it. "This is an emergency. My fiancée's waters just broke, although she is only in seventh month."

The woman told him, to calm down and to drive Emma into a sick room. They were followed by a few doctors and nurses.

"Lay down on the bed." One of the doctors said.

Emma laid down, looking afraid to Will, who kissed her forehead. But suddenly she screamed again.

"Come on, she already gets labor pains." A nurse said to a doctor.

"A premature birth is risky, especially because she is only in her seventh month. It is possible, that the babies will die." a doctor said.

At the same time, Mrs. Schuester and Rusty arrived at the hospital. They had put some of Emma's clothes into a suitcase and drove to hospital after grabbing the suitcase and getting it into the car.

Back in the sick room, Emma had to give birth right now. She laid on the bed and screamed more and more, while her labor pains got stronger.

"Start pushing now." a nurse told her.

Emma did so, while holding Will's hand tightly. It was really hard for her, because she had only visited two of the prenatal classes, they book. Their next appointment would have been at the next Wednesday. She cried in pain, still screaming. "It's not working!" she screamed, pressing Will's hand even tighter.

"Your doing great Sweetheart. Continue pushing." he told her.

Emma smiled a bit, starting to push again. Five minutes later, the first child was finally born. The nurse took it and cleaned it. "This one is a girl." she said and handed the little girl to Emma.

_Lily Sophia Schuester_

_October 17, 2013_

_06.32 pm_

_3 lbs 5 oz_

_15,4 inches_

"Hey Lily Sophia. There are you. I'm Emma, I'm your mommy and look there, this is Will, he your daddy." she said, handing her to Will.

He looked proudly at his fiancée. "Hey Lily Sophia. Nice to meet you." he took her little hand into his big and stroked it gently and carefully. "In a few minutes there will be another little Schue. In a few minutes, you will see your brother." he said and laid the baby down into her crib. He looked at Emma, smiling at he. "Now it's time to get the little boy out there. You are doing an amazing job Em. Trust me. I'm so proud of you." he kissed her forehead, taking her hand into his own, pressing it,

Emma nodded, starting to push again. She wanted to be finally done. She lost more and more of her power, but she knew that she had to do this. She pushed with all her power and pressed Will's hand tighter and tighter, until he made a face, which could tell that it hurt him a bit.

"Em, are you trying to kill me?" he asked ironically.

"Shut up Will! You don't have to do this!" she said, angry about his stupid comment, not stopping to pushing.

"Sorry honey." he leaned over, kissing her and whispered: "You are doing great and look at Lily. I guess she misses her little brother."

Dylan's birth was heavy. He was finally born after 11 minutes of pushing.

Dylan Liam Schuester

October 17, 2013

_06.48 pm_

_2 lbs 7,5 oz_

_14,75 inches_

It was the same nurse, who took the little boy and cleaned him. She walked quickly to the doctor, saying something to him, Emma and Will didn't understand. But somehow both know, that it wasn't something good. They looked at each other and then at the shocked face of the nurse and at the doctor, who took their baby boy and brought him into a different room. The new parents looked confused at each other, wondering where the doctor is bringing their son and also wondering about what is wrong with him.

The nurse walked over to them and told them, what just happened: "Your daughter is doing fine. She has a good height and weight for a child, who is born too soon. But your son is not that good. He is a bit too small and does not weighs that much." she said.

"But that's not the reason, why he is in a different room and why we couldn't even see or hold him, right?" Will asked the woman.

She nodded. "Sadly yes. He has problems with breathing. We needed to bring him into a different room to give him artificial breathing."

Emma got tears in her eyes.  
Will took his thumb and pulled the tears, which rolled down her cheeks, away. He had to fight against starting to cry by himself. He kissed her forehead gently, before he got up from his chair and walked over to Lily's crib. And took the now sleeping newborn out of it. Will pulled her into his arms and walked back to Emma's bed. He reached her the girl.  
Emma kissed her daughter's forehead and whispered "I love you, Lily." into her ear.  
Will walked out of the room.  
"Were are you going?" Emma asked.  
"I'm right back. I promise." He said, before he walked, into the room, where their parents waited.

Mr. Schuester almost jumped out of his chair, as his son entered the room. "Son, how is Emma? Are the kids finally born?" he asked.  
"That's why I'm here. The kids are born. Emma and Lily are doing fine, but Dylan needs artificial breathing, because his lunges aren't working this good." Will said, looking sad.  
"Oh my god. I'm so sorry for both of you." Rusty said.  
"Thanks. I know, that a premature birth has its risks, but why is this happening to us." He lost a few tears again. "You can see Lily now and then you can drive home. I will spend the night here at the hospital by Emma and the kids." He walked back into the sick room, followed by their parents, who pulled their granddaughter into their arms.  
A few minutes later, they left the room again and drove home.  
Will climbed into the bed and pulled one arm around Emma and the other around the little girl. He kissed the two girls, who now laid in his arms.  
Emma cuddled closer into his chest, never letting her daughter out of her arms. She closed her eyes and felt asleep really quickly.  
The parents woke up, when Lily started to cry.  
Emma pulled her arms a bit closer around the little girl and rubbed her back gently. "Shh baby girl." She kissed her daughter's forehead and rubbed her back again, until she fell asleep again.

Emma looked at Will, who smiled at her and ran his hand through her hair. "Good morning sleepyhead." he said, kissing her gently. "How is our little baby girl doing?" He pulled Lily into his arms, until he lifted her up and lied her down on her crib.  
Suddenly, a nurse entered the room. "Good morning Ms. Pillsbury, Mr. Schuester. We wanted to tell you, that you are now able to see your boy."

Emma smiled at Will.

"Okay. Thank you." He smiled too.

* * *

**So, and this was chap#4. What do you think? I also wanted to thank coolioamigo12, Bookworm2104, Raquel and Alex B. Goode for their nice reviews. I also wanted to tell you, that I don't know when the next chap will be finished, because I have lots of stuff to do for school. :( Well, I hope you like this chap.**


End file.
